Slytherin's Princess
by comet226
Summary: When Rose Lestrange, daughter of one of the most infamous death eaters yet, makes her way to Hogwarts, Slytherin's princess doesn't come close to anyone's standards andis nothing like anyone imagined. Will she allow herself to become everything she hated?


Chapter 1:

Rebel, Rebel

The moment Ron Weasley managed to wrench open the door and peer at the stranger outside, he was greeted in a rather odd fashion: 

"Oh, whoa, you _do _have red hair!,"

and knew something was seriously wrong. Before he could open his mouth and say anything, he was greeted with a seemingly pleasant hello and smile. His ears turned pink as he attempted to avoid looking at the strange looking girl, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't every day the Weasley family had someone quite as odd looking on their front porch, and that was saying something.

"Oh, um, yes," he managed to stammer, "I do."

"Ron, who is it?," asked Fred, sliding over to the door in his red and gold striped quidditch socks and pulling the door open a little wider and sticking his head out.

"You have red hair too!"

"Er, yes…" said George, curious. "Blimey…,"he whispered, peering out the door at the stranger, whose shiny black hair and wide gray eyes under heavy eyelids looked strangely familiar. But those were the only things. Her slashed and safety pinned clothing was something new, as well as the electric blue streaks in her hair. 

The girl, without a hint of nervousness concerning the rather awkward situation attempted to clear her throat slightly and removed her large backpack. This was also quite interesting to them as it was covered with bright, multi colored circular pins and patches. 

"Er…did you get the owl from the ministry?"

Ron, still quite pink about the face, could only manage to smile nervously. Disgusted, Fred shoved him aside and did his best to be polite to what appeared to be a guest of the ministry. 

"Come in. I'll go call mum. She'll know what's up."

"Thanks," said the black haired girl as she stepped into the house and began to look around, smiling, just as Mrs.Weasley was bustling down the stairs looking frazzled, followed by Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, who all appeared curiously interested.

"I like your house!," declared the mystery girl as she met Mrs. Weasley, "and your hair!"

Mrs.Weasley looked rather taken aback by this stranger's bold greeting. 

"Why thank you dear, you have lovely hair also, who does it remind me of?," and she stared off into space for a few moments as the girl's face dropped somewhat. 

Harry felt sick. From the second he had seen her, he knew exactly who she reminded him of. Someone he hated with his entire being and had hoped to never see any likeness of again. He quickly pushed by a startled Hermione and quietly headed back up stairs, not caring how rude it seemed. No one seemed to notice, except for Hermione.

"Oh never mind…what's your name dear?," asked Mrs.Weasley, seeming rather befuddled by their unexpected guest.

"Rose. The ministry said I was supposed to stay here 'til school started," said the guest, offering no more of an explanation, "I hope It's not too inconvenient?"

"Oh no, not at all!," cried Mrs.Weasley, already fond, though confused about, her new guest. "you must be hungry. Sit down, I'll whip you up something!"

And she began to bustle around the kitchen, as Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron joined Rose at the table, all rather intrigued. Secretly, several members at the table were smitten.

"Um, Hermione, where's Harry?," asked Ron, seeming more relaxed. 

Hermione looked uncomfortable and said, in a higher voice than usual, "I'm not sure, I think I'll go check on him."

------

Before Hermione even pushed open the door into the room Ron and Harry shared (plastered with Chudley Cannon posters), she knew something was wrong. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing out the window.

She knocked slightly and walked over to where Harry was, and sat down.

"Harry, you okay?"

"Yeah--yeah, I'm fine."

"Was it Rose?"

"So that's her name!," Harry snorted.

"Harry, I know who she reminds you of…,"trailed Hermione.

Harry felt like snapping. "And who bloodly wouldn't?! Just look at her!"

Hermione winced. "We don't know for sure…it could just be a coincidence…she hasn't told us her last name yet."

"She hasn't had the decency to tell you her last name yet?," asked Harry in disgust. "Well she doesn't have to, it's bloody obvious from one look isn't it?!"

"Harry, don't," she sighed. "Here, I brought you this," she said, giving him a chocolate frog. "Come down when you're ready."

He mumbled his thanks before the remark hit him. He hadn't even realized the tears running down his face. "Come down?! And what, look into the face that might as well be--well--_hers?! _She's a flippin' murderer, that's what--" and he would've gone on, if he hadn't realized that Hermione was gone. And if the door hadn't opened and revealed none other than Rose herself.

"Oh--excuse me, I was looking for the bathroom…Harry?"

--------

A/N: Well, what do you think? Does Rose suck? I'd really like to know if it's worth pursuing and if you liked or hated it, so please review!!   



End file.
